$\dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{2}{10}$ as $\dfrac{20}{100}$ $\dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{20}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{27}{100}$